


住在地下的室友

by Maid_of_The_Mist



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 08:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_The_Mist/pseuds/Maid_of_The_Mist
Summary: 猫男白魔+男精赤魔x人男黑魔强奸，窒息，蒙眼，用药，囚禁。





	住在地下的室友

小型二层房里住三个成年人本来就不符合艾欧泽亚的住房管理条令，外加木质结构临近海边常年失修房梁发霉，地下时不时进行生化实验，即便是隔三差五就吵得不可开交，谁都没有提过要搬出去。一是因为三个穷光蛋付不起其他社区的房租；二是因为地下室已经被轰炸地如同灵灾时期帝国人用来处理艾欧泽亚军人的焚化炉，他们朝房东交不起罚款。  
首先住进来的是继续个人独处空间的黑魔法师，后来因为独自承受不住房租的压力，才让赤魔法师搬进来。赤魔这人，作息规律又安静，勤俭持家有时还能烤两块面包，深得黑魔法师心意。只要有人帮他洗衣做饭、清理垃圾，黑魔法师便心甘情愿地将他的实验和各类魔药书本卷进了地下室。  
不和谐音律的产生是从白魔法师搬进来后开始的。黑魔原本听说白魔被前房主扫地出门，一时在赤魔的游说下动了恻隐之心，便收留了这只擅长惹是生非的猫。他以为多了只猫就和多了只狗一样，看家护院，夜间防盗。没想到这只猫不仅能吃而且贪财，将他在院子里精心呵护的魔法植株全部连根拔起，重新种上碎晶。白魔不满足和赤魔共享一层，未经允许做了悬浮隔断。黑魔在锯木头的响声中睁开眼，认真审视起自己的决策失误——错误。三个人同居，从一开始就是个错误。  
黑魔与白魔学派的斗争少说也持续了三个星历，如今仍然在这个这栋二层小屋里上演着。赤魔泡了杯洋甘菊茶，在客厅的角落里坐下，想继续读完还剩一半的秘银之眼。草原帝王玛格奈爱上拂晓贤人的八卦趣闻占据了娱乐区的头版。  
白魔正在沙发上梳理着尾巴上的毛发，天气最近热了，到了换毛期，雪白的毛球正被一簇一簇地从浓密的尾巴上梳下。他梳好了毛，用毛球戳了个椒盐海豹外形的毡。  
“送给你好了。”  
白魔没等赤魔做好准备，就扔了过去，正好被杂志挡住落在胸膛上。  
“我觉得送给他赔罪更好……”  
“赔罪？本人亲产亲制的高档艺术品，送给他也配？”  
赤魔摆弄着白魔送他的椒盐海豹，要是给平原人，说不定还能当作小型毛绒玩具。他是精灵，只能穿成钥匙链了。他摸出一把崭新的银色钥匙穿在上面，不由得联想到了最近新买的摩托车，沾沾自喜起来。  
“说我占用的空间太大了，箱子堵住了他的楼梯口。”白魔耸了耸肩，“每次最占地方的都是他的黑魔纹吧？稍微靠近就神经兮兮的，没能赶上治疗受了伤又怪罪我……”  
“都是队友，互相照顾也是应该的吧。”  
“哈哈……你可不知道我有多照顾他。”  
不仅治疗好了伤口，黑魔躺在床上不能动弹的时候，医者仁心的他还帮忙撸了管。每念及此白魔都不可自抑地发出冷笑，但很快收敛住了，掸了掸身上的毛，从冰箱中取出橙汁，切了两片面包走向地下室。  
赤魔从书报中再次回过神的时候已经是下午了，屋内有种诡异的安静。想起来黑魔已经把自己关在地下室里有两天没出现了。白魔呢？  
赤魔摸进裤兜里，抓住了那个毛茸茸的椒盐海豹。没错，自从端着早餐下楼后就没在出现过。他其实并不怎么担心室友的安危，但是想到如果白魔怒气攻心的时候一不小心打晕黑魔又用黑魔法典敲碎脑壳，慢条斯理地准备好早餐在地下室一边享用一边肢解，他便感到一阵不寒而栗。  
赤魔走到床头提上自己的轻剑，才蹑手蹑脚地像地下室靠近。皮鞋在吱嘎的木楼梯上发出的每一声响都另赤魔提心吊胆，他身材高大，下楼时还要猫着腰，蹭着墙边一点点深入。尽头的门被施加了庇护所，这层透明的屏障有极高的隔音与防御性。  
他挑起轻剑，在透明的防护膜上割开一道口子，悄声潜入。地下室里有一股陈年的霉味，接着幽暗而诡异的蓝色火光，赤魔看清了地下室内的一切。  
一具苍白的肉体被四肢分开分别绑在桌子的四腿上，下半身陷入阴影。赤魔法师曾参加过太阳神草原的年度庆典，敖龙族也是这么捆供品乳猪的。如今黑魔法师如同一只发育不良的瘦猪，被白魔捆在了他平时最离不开的魔药配制平台上。  
赤魔没想过那黑色长袍下的身体这么苍白，想来也是，几乎不在阳光下暴露。平原人的身体，没有尾巴或者鳞片一类富有情趣的装饰，却匀称、直白、易于掌控，没有那些多余的毛发。  
他再走进了一些。既然已经看到了这样不堪的一幕，便也不需要继续隐藏脚步声了。  
“我说怎么整日不见你们两个人，原来是偷偷藏在这里，有什么乐子让你们茶饭不思？”  
他知道白魔早就在庇护所被破除的时候察觉到了动静。白魔正在摆弄着黑魔最珍爱的那些瓶瓶罐罐，那身雪白的长袍早就在行不堪之事前被整齐地叠在一边了。白魔现在穿着黑色背心和紧身高腰裤，仿佛一个干练而果决的侩子手。  
“这里有点暗，你帮我点个灯。”  
赤魔法师便把手边的油灯点亮了，更清楚地看到了黑魔的身体。他可真够狼狈地，被像个等待贩卖的牲口似的绑着，肯定不断地挣扎过了，因此四肢的腕口才布满红痕。那苍白皮肤上的痕迹非常可赤魔法师的心意。  
将灯光朝黑魔脸上凑趣，发现他还活着，神色有些迷离不清，双眼被绷带缠住，似乎是被灌药了。四肢完好，除淤青和一些擦伤外没有开放性创口，股间有可疑的粉红色液体干涸的印迹，不像是血。赤魔也没想明白自己有什么奇怪性癖，看到熟人这幅赤身裸体任人鱼肉的惨样，他居然性欲隐隐欲动，裤裆那块也变得硬热起来了。  
乳头是深粉色的，有色素的地方很小，看起来就很适合被揪住扭动蹂躏，周围环绕着猫魅族特有的牙龈。赤魔感到喉咙一阵干燥，不由得调整了站立的姿势，不想让下腹的隆起太过明显。早上装果汁的杯子现在化作碎片躺在黑暗的角落中，很显然某人并不领白魔法师的情。  
这会儿，黑魔已经从无尽的折磨当中回过神来，认清楚了面前的赤魔正是他的救命稻草。  
“救救我……”他的手指动了动，将头扭向赤魔所在的方向：“快点……要不然这个疯子……”  
白魔半转过脸畔清了清嗓子，他居然没胆量继续说下去。他压低声音，因为想要挣脱绳索，屁股和腰都不自觉地扭动起来，白色的肌肤在颤动。  
“你还在愣着做什么？这是违法的……赶快救我出去！”  
赤魔这才想起来法律这回事，手已经下意识地去解脚踝上的绳结，脑中还在回想着上次偷看到白魔给黑魔手淫的场面。同样苍白又瘦弱的躯干，性器是深红色的，像是某种被催熟的花茎，在白魔手里被撸动着。两个人气息交缠，眼神中有些无法明说的闪光。赤魔心想，一定是因为那一刹那的冲动，白魔才产生如此玩虐黑魔的念头的。  
平日的争吵和火气，都不过是写带着热辣温度的幌子。  
赤魔倒吸了口气，一只脚的绳索已经被黑魔挣脱开了，正努力地蹬着另一只脚的结。睾丸和半软的阴茎都在不断晃动着。赤魔也不知为什么会把精力放在那，但显然看那阴茎的颜色和硬度，是刚刚被人玩弄过的。  
“刚开始说不要、不行、要杀了我，让我在烈火里变成人干什么的……后来很快就能用后面爽了……”白魔法师扬了扬尾巴，连耳朵都竖起来了，伸出两根手指：“就像两根手指在蜂蜜罐里搅和一样，又软又粘的感觉，你懂的我意思吧……”  
“啊……嗯……”赤魔原本想要继续帮黑魔逃命的手离开了他的脚踝，沿着光滑的小腿向上滑去，点着充满弹性的臀部和白玉板一样的背，朝白魔走去：“没想到无趣古板的外表下还有这种身体，竟然被你先登一步。”  
“是啊，超——淫荡，屁股超会吸的！嘴也热得不行，大概真是个书呆子吧，没碰两下就能硬。”  
白魔这才转过身，手上摇晃着药剂瓶，像是魔药课堂上的好奇学生。  
“你最好配合我，否则我就让你用另一张嘴喝下去。”  
黑魔扭过头想要拒绝，白魔敏捷地捏住他的鼻子，将整瓶诡异的药剂灌了下去。一股迷情的红热从黑魔的脖颈扩散开来。  
“我给他使用了一点昏乱魔法，他听不出来我们俩的声音。眼睛也没蒙上了。就算真找到艾欧泽亚警察， 也有口说不清。这个家伙，平时一意孤行，遇见危险也不躲开，我真是记恨许久了……还有你啊，经常帮他擦屁股，虽然我天赐咒念得很熟，但是就是你纵容了他的恶习。算了……今天见者有份……”  
“呜！”  
光是被白魔拍了拍屁股，这个可怜平原人就发出了一阵惊呼。连漂亮的臀瓣也颤抖起来了。  
“啊……可是好歹是同居室友……”  
“那你就等我结束之后安慰他吧，擦眼泪啦，扣他屁眼里的精液啦。我先开动了，你要是想开了也要爽的话， 还有嘴。”  
白魔扯开了裤腰带，里面没有内裤，硬挺的鸡巴立马弹了出来。他的尺寸和精灵比起来并不算长，却异常的粗壮，龟头的伞状下竟然有着细密的肉刺。他涂了点口水在手上，抹在黑魔的后穴快速揉弄抽插起来，趴在黑魔耳边说：“你已经有感觉了吧，是不是骚穴里面痒得不行？”  
黑魔喘着粗气，竟然没有顶嘴。白魔法师插进去的瞬间，他便痛叫出来。  
“稍微注意一点，他明天还有队。”  
赤魔忍不住把史莱姆胶往那疯狂抽插的地方挤了一点，白魔不屑地让他收声。  
“这家伙多操几下就会自己出水，而且啊……越是疼就越兴奋！”白魔像赶马似的用尽全力抽打男人的臀瓣，苍白的皮肤上瞬间浮现五指痕，但那被撑到极限的后穴，居然像人的嘴唇吞咽时的收紧一般，突然吮吸了白魔的阴茎。“呼……呼呜呜……可真厉害，吸得停不下来……爽死了！”  
黑魔不断发出像是哭泣又像是痛苦的哼声，白魔大进大出操他和抽打臀部的时候，那缠绵的求救声如同被无形的鞭子抽断。很快那苍白的肉体上新旧红痕交叠起来，后腰与大腿内侧充满了掐痕，半透明的皮肤下渗出斑点状的红色淤血，让赤魔法师的血液都沸腾起来了。  
他手指不受控制地发抖，解开裤带，在那兴奋地等着被伺候的性器上狠狠揉了一把。  
白魔狂笑起来，尾巴像是灵活地第三只手，缠上黑魔法师被松绑的那条腿，将其拉开，让赤魔也来欣赏被操得红肿的肉穴。  
“我说你啊，好歹是做爱，对对方也稍微温柔一些吧？”  
“你以为他没有爽？明明舒服得连话都说不出……而且开始流口水了……是不是最喜欢肉刺刮屁股最里面啊。喂，问你呢！”  
白魔法师恶劣地顶了顶腰。  
“我……不喜欢……”  
“你没让他射吧？”  
“用后面也可以高潮！啊啊——又在吸我了！射、射了——”  
白魔法师突然扑在黑魔的背上，浑身抽搐着，胯部不断挺动，在后颈上胡乱啃咬着。他像是要标记地盘一样，在比自己身材高的平原人身上激烈地射精了。猫魅族的射精量不容小觑，小腹被撑得一阵阵膨胀起来，后穴也溢出了不少液体。他把黑魔当成人肉床垫，压在上面休息了一会儿，把精液如同往蛋糕胚上抹奶油一般均匀地蹭在他的大腿之间。  
过了许久，等他缓过劲来，赤魔已经早已忍不住也想在黑魔身上泄欲了。黑魔感觉那根已经消退了情欲撤出身体，接着质感不同的触碰贴进他的身体。有人轻柔地为他解开两手的束缚。得救了，黑魔已经像十二神以及诸位蛮神祷告了两天，终于得到了回应。  
“是你吗？”黑魔呼唤着赤魔的名字，两手搭在他肩上，艰难地坐了起来，“快、快带我离开这！”  
“别着急。”赤魔解开他脸上的绷带，用领巾温柔地擦拭嘴唇和鼻梁上的精斑，“你的身体好热，中媚药了？”  
黑魔法师剧烈地喘息着，只能通过点头作为回答。赤魔很满意他失了自控又无不知道如何发泄的可怜模样，稍微用粗硬的布料摩擦硬挺的乳头，黑膜便发出近乎痛苦的愉悦声音。  
“这样会让你好受一点吧？”  
赤魔咬掉了自己的手套，直接触碰滚烫柔软的皮肤，将那可怜的乳头揉弄拉扯着，不似白魔那般暴力，给予的疼痛又恰能挑逗情欲。  
“这样能让你舒服吧？你还在勃起，都兴奋地一挺一挺的了……”  
“哈啊啊……别……”黑魔全然没有发现他已经在赤魔手里自己扭动起来了，精灵的手温偏低，正好能安抚他躁动的欲火，那大而纹路细腻的手掌正好能将那淌水的淫物全部包住，“别那么弄——”  
“那怎么弄你才喜欢？”  
赤魔骚弄着淌水的马眼，把自己的阴茎也凑到一块撸动。  
“不知道……啊啊……别问我……”  
黑魔已经迫不及待地要骑到腰上来了，脚趾也舒服得一阵阵卷曲。  
“可以操你吗？你都让他那么干了……我会非常温柔地对你的……”  
黑魔还来不及作答，赤魔已经将他抱了起来。鸡巴在淫水的润滑下轻易地滑入了温热的后穴，里面虽然刚被激烈地操弄了一番，倒还十分紧致。两人就着站立的姿势交合起来，赤魔以高大的身材轻易地托住黑魔的臀部在地下室走来走去。黑魔发出愉悦至极的尖叫声，害怕坠落的恐惧让他疯狂地挽留插在屁股里地阴茎。  
两人所经之处留下一连串可疑地透明液痕，在赤魔的温柔讨好下，黑魔不仅不再反抗性爱，反倒紧紧攀住他的腰，颇有几分配合律动地意思。这倒让在一旁观看的人有些内心忐忑了，虽然这几天除了折磨黑魔就是做爱射精，刚刚听见脆弱又充满春情的叫床声，白魔这会儿又精神起来，阴茎丑陋卑鄙地翘得老高，直勾勾地盯着黑魔被操的一阵阵颤动的屁股。  
那完美的形状、红色的斑痕、湿润的股沟，还有在其中进出的深色性器，使臀部看起来如同成熟的甜美白桃。  
白魔甚至觉得自己口渴了，想要在上面狠咬一口润润喉咙。  
“喜欢吗……这个位置……”  
黑魔法师点头，这让在一旁被冷落的人反倒怒火中烧了。他看不得黑魔在人身下舒爽享乐。固执者飘摇不定，自尊者摇尾求饶，冷淡者欲火焚身，这才是他想看到的。  
“喂！你怎么自作主张让他爽了！”  
白魔法师不屑道，虽然矮了精灵族少许，气焰却高昂。他走上前去，踮起脚将鸡巴也在被操弄的湿软黏腻的穴口磨蹭，似乎是想玩个双龙入洞。黑魔回想起被白魔折磨的回忆，往赤魔怀中夺去。  
“不……不行！”黑魔想用胳膊肘将白魔法师支开。  
“嘘……听话，会让你舒服的。”  
“好紧。”白魔法师不满道：“插进去的话估计又要浪费我的天赐，你好歹给我让点地方。”  
于是两根阴茎轮流在黑魔穴中抽插起来，时而将他撑到极限，时而又深度正好能操弄他的阳心。黑魔涕泗横流，不知道是在和谁亲吻，粗壮有力的舌根在他口腔里侵犯着，他又被迫咽下了不少别人的口水。  
“更喜欢谁的，是现在操你的，还是在你下面磨蹭的？”  
“都……”黑魔夹紧了赤魔的腰，臀部却向后高高撅起：“啊啊啊——这次太深了！”  
他被放回桌上，赤魔扛起他的双腿，挺腰猛干起来，吱嘎的响声夹杂着急促的春叫，令黑魔的淫态在空气中扩撒。白魔法师捏开他的嘴，长驱直入，操着柔软的喉咙。每次深入脖颈上的青筋都会暴起，但不知是黑魔已经食髓知味，还是他天生就有成为名器但天赋，那灵活的舌头竟然将白魔此后的极为舒服。  
不仅会缠绕着阴茎舔弄，喉咙还会榨汁似的一阵阵收缩。下腹处更是淫荡，自己双脚踩在桌板上支撑起腰，随着阴茎的插入扭动，让每一下都操在骚心。阴茎勃起弯向小腹，被操的一股股干性高潮流出白精，至于身上的伤痕，如同起火的淫纹似的一阵阵发烫。  
曾经连自慰都不擅长的黑魔，现在已经对男人的阳具着迷了。  
“哈哈哈……这个母狗黑魔要吃我的精液了！”  
白魔深深地干进他喉咙深处，一股腥苦的浓浆射了出来，软刺还刮伤了黑魔的喉咙，让他尝到了一股血味。多余的精液从他的鼻孔中喷溅出来，一时之间的窒息让他如同上岸的活鱼一般挣扎扭动起来，赤魔给白魔使了眼神，对方立马会意地捂住了黑魔的口鼻。  
黑魔突然被深入地操动起来，很快便被干得再度高潮了。他已经射不出精液，只流出些粘稠的半透明前列腺液，后穴突然变得湿滑饱胀起来，想必是赤魔也射了他一肚子。窒息感让他浑身针扎似的疼痛起来，精液呛入了他的气管，流进双眼，仿佛整个大脑都被精虫入侵了。黑魔的身体突然痉挛起来，皮肤通红，腰也悬空扭动着，已经硬不起来的阴茎在腿间乱甩。  
“放过他吧，再玩会死人的。”  
白魔这才稍微松开一点缝隙，黑魔疯狂地喘息起来。他舔着白魔手心里的精液，求他饶过他。  
“看你下次还敢不敢站在黑魔纹里一动不动，贪生怕死的骚货。”  
白魔法师擦干净手，拾起一旁无暇的长袍。走上楼梯。黑魔情绪失控，痛哭起来，而似乎还没尽兴的赤魔法师却舔着他身上咸咸的汗液，手指插入黑魔的口中，搅动着里面的津水。  
“我知道你会死性不改的。没关系，我会偷偷治疗你……”  
他把黑魔抱到旧沙发上，枕着自己的腿，看似是在安抚黑魔的情绪，实际上又将勃起的鸡巴挺入他口中。  
“来吧……给我好好舔。”  
fin


End file.
